I Am On The Edge
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Sue still couldn't destroy the Glee Club and without her cheerleaders she misses the inside information. Only chance now? Her son Sebastian. Let's read if Sue's son Sebastian Smythe will be useful.


AN: Okay, I know I wanted to update my other story for a while but I can't because of moving and the whole mess and I can't find my notebooks where I wrote already the next 4 chapters (Too bad). But! I finally began writing this story! I wanted to write this for a while now and I had some for it and tada! Dear readers, have fun with _**I Am On The Edge**_!

* * *

"Welcome to McKinley my son!"

Sue Sylvester, Coach of the Cheerleaders, placed in the Top 10 of 'The most frightening women in World History', beautiful and cruel woman and to add mother of the one and only Sebastian Smythe moved her son back to Ohio for her evil plans and maybe some time to spend together inclusive.

"Thank You, mother," Sebastian didn't hug her welcome. Like his mother Sebastian didn't like to show much love or affection. Affection was only for fake attitude to hit on his targets. Named targets would be enemys of his or his mother, or just really hot guys.

"So do you miss Paris already?" Sue asked a bit of concern visible in her eyes.

"Not at all."

"So, how is he?" Sue showed Sebastian to a chair in her office and then sat down in her comfort chair.

"Father? Like always. We never talk much. I was busy. Him too. That's life."

There was a bit of silence until Sebastian asked the question that burned for a while already in him. "So, why am I here? And why are you teaching in a public school?" There was something like disgust in his voice and you could see through his dapper boy facade, his thoughts of how much he despised this place, already. "Didn't you say if I move to Ohio I would board in this Dalton Academy thingy? Why am I now doomed to study here?"

Sue eyed her son pursing her lips in a thin line and chewing on the inside of her mouth. "Change of plans. I need you here."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That - I already know. What I don't know or could think of - for. what. So could you be nice enough and introduce me to your plans of world domination?"

"World domination have to wait for a while. I am about to destroy this disgusting Glee club and their coach and nemesis until one of us dies, Will. Schuester." Sue spat the last words filled with what Sebastian identified of humiliation and in somehow kind of hurt. He didn't know that his mother was able to feel those things.

"Okay." He tried to let these informations to sink in. "And what is my role in your game? Should I seduce that guy or what? You know, I am still a minor. If he'd have sex with me his life would be over in one second."

"**TOO EASY!**" Sue stood up and threw her hands in the air. "If I want to end things that way I wouldn't have ordered you here in the first place." She paced through the room and crossed her arms behind her back grabbing tight around one of her wrists. "No. I want YOU to join the club. And I want you to be friends with everyone. And no. You don't have to act hetero." She laughed dark. "Instead of Glee Club you could call it Gay Club. 3 of my ex-cheerleaders are gay and steady members of Glee club. Brittany, Santana and Kurt-"

"So you want me to take revenge on these 3? Or only on this Kurt?"

"Kurt, Porclean got a boyfriend. I only want you for **NOW** to join the club, befriend with everyone and show yourself from your best side. Orders will follow soon. She opened a drawer and took out a folder and threw it at her son. "That's all you need for now. And now get the hell out of my office!"

* * *

With a deep sigh Sebastian stood up and bolted out of the room into the with students and teachers filled corridors on his way to his locker. He opened the folder and got to know that he really had now everything he needed. Class schedule, locker number and code and not to Sebastian surprise all student informations of the member of McKinley's only Glee Club, The New Direction's. He fast found the pages about all the ex-cheerios. There was a Quinn Fabray and a Mercedes Jones too who were former member's, just that they weren't gay like the other.

There was a group photograph and Sebastian knew with one glance who most likely Kurt or his boyfriend was. Really why do these two guys wear so fancy clothes. It's like they are screaming 'Look at us, WE LIKE PENIS!'

Arriving at his locker he noticed he had to ask this boy in the wheel chair to roll to the side so he could open his own. The image of the group picture came back to his mind and before he would say something offensive he stopped himself and tried to gather himself with a deep breath and reminding himself to be nice because there he is. The boy in the wheel chair, the first member of New Direction he is about to meet and talk to.

First impressions are important. Everyone knows that. So after Sebastian stood there for several minutes, watching this guy sorting the insides of his locker he began to approach him.

"Excuse me?"

Arties head turned around and Sebastian tried his best mennor smile.

"Yes?" Artie fixed his glasses and Sebastian noticed a little tremble in his voice and hands. Was this guy afraid of him?

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked in wonder.

"Yes- Yes I am okay. What is it?"

Sebastian licked his lips.

"Um," he kneeled down to be the same height as Artie in his chair. "My locker is next to your's and you are blocking it with your chair." He paused a moment. "Could you move a bit? I really need to hurry a bit. I am new here and still have to find my class room..."

"Oh!" Surprised, Artie rolled his wheel chair to free the way for Sebastian to his locker. "Here you go." Artie eyed him for a moment and then reached his hand out. "I am Artie. Nice to meet you!"

Sebastian shook his hand and smiled gently in return. "Sebastian," he said shortly but not unfriendly.

"So, you are new? Are you from Ohio?" asked Artie with real interest.

"Um, no I am not from Ohio. I don't know for how long I will be staying here. My mom wanted me to come live with her for a while. I lived with my father in Paris the last 10 years."

"Oh wow," whispered Artie, impressed. "How can you leave Paris for Lima?"

Sebastian tried to arrange his belongings in his locker while talking with Artie.

"It's actually not so bad," he said laughing. _It is but never mind_. "I am just happy to be with my mother again and to talk in English again. French isn't my favourite language. I like Italian more."

Artie nodded.

"Say, do you need help finding your classroom?"

Sebastian nodded his head and blushed a bit. Finding directions wasn't his best ability.

"Okay. I think I am too slow for you so I can find someone else to help you."

Artie looked around and acknowledged short after a friend or something like this of his.

"Kurt!" He waved at a tall and really slim boy who was talking with someone. Sebastian turned fully around to him and was welcomed of the sight of 2 boys holding hands approaching them. One was tall and pretty with shining skin, light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. The other one much shorter, gelled hair but really well build and dreamy sand golden eyes and a dreamy full mouth. He couldn't decide what they were, cute, handsome, sexy, model like? He couldn't do anything but check them both out and he really liked what he saw. He bit his bottom lip and supressed a mental moan. God, he couldn't decide which one first to jump. The group photo was a joke! It didn't show one bit of how **O.M.G.** these two were!

The two boys looked at him with curios expressions.

"Hi Blaine, hi Kurt," said Artie friendly. "This here is a new student."

Sebastian shook hands with both. First with Blaine. _Nice skin_, he thought. Then with Kurt._ Oh shit! How soft!_ His eyes widend just a bit while feeling and touching his most likely first new target. "Sebastian Smythe," he said with a welcoming smile.

"Blaine Anderson," said Blaine showing his perfect teeth with a sweet grin.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Sebastian looked a bit longer at Kurt.

"Wow. Your voice is high." Kurt looked a bit hurt and didn't respond at this rude comment.

"Could you two show him around?" Artie asked.

Neither one answered.

"He is from Paris," Artie said with a knowing smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt's ears flushed a nice kind of pink. "Oh, really? And what is such an 'international person' like you doing here in Lima, Ohio?" Kurt asked with just a trace skeptic.

"Long story," Sebastian smirked at him his eyes wandering down Kurt's body just for a second. "I could tell you all of it after school while we drink a coffee?"

Their smiles faltered. "Can't," said Blaine a bit disappointed."Glee Club is after school."

"Okay," said Sebastian slowly with a small nodd. "Then how about there?"

All boy's smiles returned faster than one could watch and not because they will hear Sebastian's story but because they just recruited someone new for their club. Fantastic!


End file.
